1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games. More particularly, it relates to a playboard-type game in which the players use a spinner, dice or the like to determine how far their game pieces move over certain highway courses past hazards and toward pre-determined destinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People travel today more than they ever have before, yet there is no game available which enables youngsters to simulate the many thrills as well as setbacks which occur in the course of travel over modern highways and throughways, for example, those of the great United States interstate system. After extended investigation, I have devised a game which does just this, while at the same time permitting participants to remain at home and still enjoy these thrills and setbacks without having to actually experience any of the bad features of highway travel, such as risking bad weather and chancing accident and possible arrest when exceeding a particular speed limit.